<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failure by pdot1123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200430">Failure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123'>pdot1123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind crawls.<br/>My fingers type.<br/>In that oddest of nights<br/>When Sun meets tired eyes.<br/>Depression fuels work ethic.</p><p>I wonder if I had had better guidance, <br/>superior teachers,<br/>understanding parents,<br/>perhaps I would be a better man.<br/>A better friend.</p><p>If nothing else, I find contentment<br/>Knowing I tried, I really did.<br/>To be a good person,<br/>and greater brother.</p><p> </p><p>Lost as I am,<br/>broken as I may be,<br/>Solace is yet at hand.<br/>One more breath<br/>one more piece of work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>